


The Letter

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little angst, Best Friends, College, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Joseph is a demiboy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Peggy is agender, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Peggy has applied to MIT, and is stressing about getting an acceptance/rejection e-mail. Joseph waits with them.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short piece based off my OCs. Joseph uses he/they pronouns, and Peggy uses they/them pronouns. For more info on these OCs and any of my other ones, visit my tumblr @mysterywriter36-original-stuff

Peggy stares at their laptop screen and their phone screen anxiously. Today was the day. Today they would be getting an e-mail from MIT with either and acceptance letter or a rejection letter.

The sound of the door opening didn’t break Peggy’s concentration, but a soft, “ _Mon Dieu_ …” did. 

“What is this?” Joseph asks as he steps into the room, confusion all over his face as he notes the dirty laundry, messy desk, and Peggy’s barely-brushed hair thrown into a ponytail much like his own. 

“MIT.” is all Peggy says, barely able to speak over the fear and hope and nerves clouding their thoughts and churning their stomach. 

Realization dawns on Joseph and he rushes to the bed, sitting next to his friend and waiting with them. 

“You are going to be accepted. I know it.” 

“Shut up, French Fry. I need silence or I might vomit.” 

Joseph reaches over to hold Peggy’s hand, and they finally looks up. He gives them a look, as if to say, “Don’t worry. It’ll be okay. I believe in you.” Peggy smiles and squeezes his hand, glad to have a friend like Joseph, before turning their attention back to the screen. 

An hour later, Joseph gets up from the bed to get a snack. He’s halfway back from the kitchen when he hears a loud gasp. He rushes to Peggy’s room and finds them in tears. He places his snack on their desk and sits back down on Peggy’s bed, moving to hold them.  

“I am so sorry.” he whispers, trying his best to comfort his friend. 

“N-no…Joseph…I got-“ Peggy hurriedly tries to wipe away the tears and snot as they attempts to speak in between sobs. “I got in!” they finally say, their voice raw and broken, “I got in!” 

Joseph turns his eyes to Peggy’s computer screen, quickly skims over the first sentence over the open e-mail, and nearly breaks out into tears himself, overjoyed for his best friend. 

“Congratulations! I knew you would!” Joseph says, pulling back to grab Peggy some tissues. 

“Thank you.” they say quietly, cleaning their face. As soon as their done, Peggy reaches over to grab their phone. “I have to call my parents and my sisters!” 

“Okay. I’ll text Thomas and our other friends.” 

Peggy beams. “Okay,” they say, holding the phone up to their ear. “Oh, and thank you. For being here for me. You’re my best friend.” 

“No problem.” Joseph says, leaning in for one more hug before he sets to notifying all of their friends of the big news. After messaging his brother, Joseph pauses for a moment to look over at Peggy, who is crying again as they talk animatedly with their family. Peggy catches him staring and flashes him a smile, missing the way Joseph blushes as they turns her attention back to their conversation. 

Joseph’s heart skips a beat, and his chest feels tight.

_If only,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
